


Burned Pancakes

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Gavin being sweet for Nines, M/M, Nines is a good boyfriend, burned hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Gavin burns his hand as he makes breakfast for Nines
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 45





	Burned Pancakes

Gavin woke up an hour early so he can make breakfast for Nines. He slowly gets up and heads to the kitchen and get out ingredients to make pancakes. Getting the griddle on he also cuts up some strawberries and makes a strawberry milkshake for the both of them.

Smiling he begins to get a measuring cup and put the ingredients in it and mix them and puts some on the griddle. Hearing his phone go off he checks and accidentally placed his hand on the hot griddle and cures. "Fuck!"Gavin hisses and cradles his hand. 

"Gavin?"Nines calls out as he enters the kitchen. Seeing Gavin in pain he immediately rushed towards him and put the facet on and allows cool water on the burned skin. Gavin winces and glances at his pancake that was now burning. "Fuck the pancakes are burning," Gavin says and Nines looks at the pancakes and chuckles. 

"At least you tried. Were they for me?" Nine asks as he heads to the bathroom and comes back with white gages. "Yeah."Gavin sighs with disappointment. Nines smiles and kisses his forehead. "Thank you dear." Gavin blushes as Nines wraps the gages around his hand. 

"How about we drink the milkshakes and we can go somewhere to eat? How does that sound?" Nines suggests. "It sounds like a good idea," Gavin says with a smile and grabs his milkshake and takes a sip of it. Smiling Nines drinks his milkshake and soon they were heading out the door. 


End file.
